pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Concurso: Compito y Aprendo
Este es un concurso de crear pero algo distinto al resto Datos de la edicion Se mostrara un tutorial sobre como hacer algo, luego los users deberan hacer una creacion siguiendo el tutorial. La competencia sera de a puntos y cada tres tutopruebas se hara una eliminacion. Habran inmunidades. Los jueces haran los tutoriales Jueces firma si quieres ser juez *Archivo:Delibird_mini.gifEs NavidadArchivo:Delibird_mini.gif ¿O me adelante?Archivo:Delibird_mini.gif 01:43 17 oct 2012 (UTC) *... ¿Yuri?, solo Kashimashi... *Gran deoxis (discusión) 08:30 17 oct 2012 (UTC) Participantes *Archivo:Pignite_NB.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Psyduck_cabreado.pngDile lo que quieras, pero no le hagas enfadar Archivo:Rotom_Nevera_Apagado_Sprite.pngy pincha si hay hambre 13:59 17 oct 2012 (UTC) *My Moonlight Shines when you are with me(Discución) 20:42 17 oct 2012 (UTC) *Digievolucion , con el emblema de la luz!!! (discusión) 15:53 18 oct 2012 (UTC) *Firma rapida by Hero o3o ~ 01:55 21 oct 2012 (UTC) *Golden Minccino (discusión) 15:19 22 oct 2012 (UTC) *Archivo:PICHU_I.gif El rey de los pikachus Archivo:PIKACHU_I.gif Contacta conmigo Archivo:026-RAICHU.gif ELECTRICIDAD FOREVER 16:31 22 oct 2012 (UTC) *Archivo:Treecko_mini_brillante_por_Kolergar.gif[[Usuario:Hermes12|¡''Soy Hermes,]] dejame mensajitos,'[[Las Súper Aventuras de Chiko| '''y lee mi saga!]]Archivo:Treecko_mini.gif 11:49 23 oct 2012 (UTC) *Carracosta39 (discusión) 22:52 23 oct 2012 (UTC) *Megaxew (discusión) 23:14 23 oct 2012 (UTC) * 'El niño que susurraba'' a las tabletas de chocolate' 12:13 24 oct 2012 (UTC) Pruebas Nº1: Lo antiguo es novedoso (?) Tutorial Archivo:Tutorial_Nº1_CyA.png Palabras erroneas: sprita era sprite Hacemso era hacemos osmbras era sombras COCO! era COCO! :awesosme: Prueba: tiene hasta el sabado Hacer lo del tutorial, poner en quien se basaron Pepsi: Alex: Archivo:Leocuac.png Leocuac:'''Un Pato leopardo :D (va para mi dex). Me base en: Archivo:Porygon2_plata.png Sagradophanimon:Archivo:Fakemon_destera.pngbase de:Archivo:Espeon_cristal-1-.gif(sin moverse) Hero: Archivo:Cuac!.png Cosas deformes everywhere ewe ~ 23:29 21 oct 2012 (UTC) Vile/Golden: Archivo:Felmat Sprite.pngArchivo:Persian plata.png Rapo:Archivo:Baynor_(M).pngiArchivo:Baynor_(F).pngbase de:Archivo:194.gif Heru: Archivo:Sprite_Redouse.pngUn dulce pollito con base de Archivo:Mudkip_sprite.png Archivo:Treecko_mini_brillante_por_Kolergar.gif[[Usuario:Hermes12|¡Soy Hermes,]] dejame mensajitos,''[[Las Súper Aventuras de Chiko| '''y lee mi saga!]]Archivo:Treecko_mini.gif 12:09 23 oct 2012 (UTC) Megaxew: Archivo:Rectro.png es como un capullo flotante con una especie de aura o capa traté de seguir tu forma de hacer sprites que es muy buena ademas de que use tu tutorial use a elekid en edicion oro Archivo:Elekid oro.png hice su evolucion con electabuzz y magmar Archivo:Cafuric.png esta saliendo de capullo y es mas grande de lo que parece... y la ultima evolucion Archivo:Macoura.png con Ursaring. Poke:hice a Archivo:Bugy.pngconArchivo:Weedle_RA-1-.png 'El niño que susurraba'' a las tabletas de chocolate' 12:22 24 oct 2012 (UTC) Calificaciones de Nax Pepsi: Alex:en realidad no me gusto mucho, sin ofender, creo que podrias haber cambiado varias cosas mas 6/10 Sagradophanimon: Es un gran sprite pero demasiado simple yo hubiera agregado algo, por lo menos alguna marc a al cuerpo 7/10 Hero:Hero, honestamente nose que es eso, ni en que te basate, solo por ser la primera prueba tendre una baja exigencia 4/10 Vile/Golden: Me gusta la idea y el sprite, pero la cabeza y las orejas estan medias raras 7/10 Rapo: Creo que es de los mejores te doy un 8/10 Heru: Me gusta mucho te doy un 8/10 Megaxew: Esta bien, no puedo tomar en cuenta las evoluciones aunque con solo el sprite te doy 7/10 Poke:que puedo decir me encanta aunque es un tantito simple 7/10 Carracosta: de Deox Pepsi: Alex:esta medianamente bien no es perfecto ni me has sorprendido y tiene poco sabor para la `proxima prueba creo que mejoraras las cosas que hicistes mal pero para que te sigas eforcando te pongo un 4/10 espero quie te sirva para mejorar Sagradophanimon:sagri esta bien pero no perfecto es muy basico pero esta bien diseñado como dice el tutorial por eso te doy un 6/10 Hero:hero..... esto que es, me has decepcionado mucho pense que el tuyo seria bueno y me traes eso lo lamento pero me has hecho ponerte mala nota un 2/10 espero que en la siguiente mejores Vile/golden: esta bastante bien has conseguido que un pokemon real gato parezca un perro con la misma estroctura y eso es bueno por eso te doy un 7.5/10 Rapo:rapo tu me has sorprendido que con una misma base hicieras 2 fakes iguale spero diferentes eso es ganar puntos extra por eso tienes un 9/10 heru:heru me has sorprendido que hjicieras de un renacuajo un pollo con poco has canviado algo las reglas del tutorial no se com lo valoraran los otros pero yo te pongo un 9/10 Megaxew:buen fake y las evoluciones aunque no venian a quento es una manera facil de conseguir un punto mas tienes un 8/10 Poke:el pokemon esta bien es chulo pero muy soso le falta vidilla es muy poca cosa por eso le pongo un 6/10 Carracosta: De Kanari Pepsi: Alex: Me parecio genial. Aunque parece un poco recolor, el azul y los colores frios son de mi agrado. Del 1 al 10, te doy 7 de 10. Sagradophanimon: Sinceramente, me encanto mucho. Los colores y el fakemon son perfectos. Ademas, es tan abstracto, que puede ser cualquier cosa, hasta un gato xD. Del 1 al 10, te doy un 9 de 10. Hero: Lamentablemente, no me gusto. Los colores y el diseño combinan poco. Ademas, no se en que te basaste. La incognita supongo que podria dar mas puntos. Del 1 al 10, te doy un 4. Vile/golden: Me gusto. Parece un zorro, si no me equivoco. Aparte, siempre me ha gustado lo azul, y esto le da una nueva escencia. Ademas, justo lo he comparado con un zorro real y se parecen mucho. Del 1 al 10, te doy un 7. Rapo: Me gusto mucho, en especial los colores. Ademas, lo curioso es que quedo mas modificado que el original. De todos los participantes, eres el segundo que me gusto. ¿Tu nota? un 7 de 10. Hermes: No me gusto. ME FASCINO. Me encanto el pollito, y viendolo de esta forma, junto a Ophanimon son los que mas me gustaron. Ademas, que los colores van a la concordancia. Te doy un 8. Megaxew: Me gusto un poco. A decir verdad, la justicia es ciega. Me gusto, pero... existen unos detalles un poco... Sin embargo, me gusto la idea y la cara. Ademas, le agregaste la evo n.n. Bueno, resumiendo, tienes un 7. Poke: No me gusto :/. Junto con Hero, son los que me parecen horribles (no se ofendan ninguno). Pero bueno, asi es la cosa. Te dare un 4. Carracosta: Comentario Creo que en realidad esta no era una prueba dificil y algnos no le pusieron esfuerzo siendo que creo que esta seria la unica prueba en la que se podria sacar un 10 facilmente, bueno ya que no le pusieron esfuerzo he decido que las eliminaciones seran cada 2 pruebas y ahora en la prueba dos hay eliminación La inmunidad se la lleva: Heru, felicitaciones no te puedes ir eliminado en la segunda prueba Nº 2: A mezclar se ha dicho Tutorial Archivo:Tutorial_Nº2_CyA.png Prueba: tienen hasta el viernes Deberan hacer una quimera (de minimo dos pokes, es logico). Si no saben miren el tutorial. Pongan su nombre ustedes Resultados *Alex: Archivo:Roear.png Cuerpo:Archivo:Cherubi_icon.gif Orejas:Archivo:Eevee_icon.png Pies:Archivo:BUNEARY_I.gif Llama:Archivo:Litwick_icon.png Color:Archivo:Zorua_Icon.gif *Golden: Archivo:Fazute Sprite.png Con Pika pika, Sandshrew, Marill y Minun, luego también Archivo:Cibirel Sprite.png con Pika pika, Miltank, Marill y Plusle :3 De nax Alex: me gusta aunque no me gusta, me entiendes? no se le veo algo raro te doy 6/10 Vile: Me gusta pero tiene pequeños detalles que arreglar te doy un 8/10 (califiique la primera) De deox De kanari Resultados Categoría:Concursos